Two Sides to Every Story
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: An argument between Brennan and Jesse seen from both sides. please feel free to R & R i love reading your comments
1. The begining of the story

Disclaimer: I don't own mutant x so please don't sue me I have no money

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Two Sides to Every Story**

The Beginning of the Story

"Shut up Brennan!"

"Hey since when does a spoiled brat like you get to tell me what to do. You could've gotten Shal killed out there"

"How many times do I have to tell you, IT WASN'T MY FAULT"

Sparks started to fly form Brennan's hands as he started to loose his temper.

"You know what Jess, I'm getting sick of you always with everything around here just because you're Adam's blue eyed boy"

"oh so that's what you think is it"

Jesse tried to throw a punch but they both got hit with a psy-blast before he could connect.

"hey what was that for"

"I am so sick of you two bickering like 5 year olds. Now I suggest you both go and cool off for a while, separately and think about what's going on with you guys right now"

"fine with me"

"Me too"

They both threw her muntinus looks as they stomped away in different directions.

Emma ignored their looks and went back down to the lab to see how Shalimar was doing.

At least she was awake now even though she looked like she was fighting to stay that way. Emma walked over to her best friend and gently lay her hand on the feral's arm.

"Hey Shal, how're you doing" she spoke so softly it was barely above a whispher.

"Better than I was an hour ago" the blonde managed a small laugh before she winced in pain again.

"Did I hear Bren and Jess arguing? It wasn't about me was it?"

Emma glanced over at Adam before she answered.

"No, Brennan was just annoyed because Jesse broke his favourite mug that's all. Nothing for you to worry about, you just concentrate on getting some rest ok"

"Ok if you insist"

With that Shalimar fell back to sleep.

"How is she really Adam?"

Emma asked with concern in every note of her voice.

"well she has 3 broken ribs, a concusion, a fracture in her left arm and bruises she'll be feeling for a month but it could have been a lot worse."

He didn't even want to think about what could have happened so he changed the subject.

"So what were those two arguing about?"

"The same as always, Brennan blames Jesse, Jesse tells Brennan to shut up and Brennan calls Jesse a spoiled brat."

"don't worry"

She added seeing the tired look on her foster fathers face

"I separated them before they could break anything. I sent them both off to think about things while the cool off."

"where would we be without you Emma"

Adam smiled as he gave his youngest foster daughter a hug.


	2. Jesse's Side

Disclaimer: I still don't own mutant x so please don't sue me

ok guys i hope you're liking this one. i'll be posting Brennan's side and the end of the story probably tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Two Sides to Every Story**

Jesse's Side

He couldn't believe Brennan sometimes. How dare he call him a spoiled brat,

Brennan had no idea what his life was like. Just because his family had money didn't mean they were happy.

Just thinking about it made him want to hit something. Damn, he wished the elemental was here right now.

He couldn't get Brennan's words out of his head, telling him he was spoiled.

He was pacing the floor of his room in a way that almost made him look feral. 'Huh' he thought, if that jumped up lightening rod had any idea what it had it had been like for him growing up he wouldn't be calling any one spoiled. He was so worked up; he thumped the wall as he remembered things he never wanted to think about again. The Kilmartin family. He might share the surname but they were never his family. Mutant x were his family, well most of them were.

He'd grown up in big house, in a nice neighbourhood with a garden that went on for ever and all the toys a kid could ever want. It was probably most people's idea of a perfect childhood, well on the outside anyway. There were just two things missing, parents.

His father was always away working and his mother drank and popped so many pills that she might as well be on another planet.

By the time he was 10 years old he'd already had 25 different nannies. The worst times were when they were in between nannies. He'd be left alone in the house with his mother for days on end. He'd hear her staggering from room to room looking for him. Most of the time he managed to hide from her but sometimes he wasn't quick enough. If she caught him she'd drag her son along to the smallest room she could make it to and him in.

Sometimes he'd be locked in all night. The first few times it happened he tried to scream and shout but no one ever heard him, after that he gave up. Occasionally his mother would get annoyed by his crying and let him out after a couple of hours like nothing had happened.

He tried to tell his father about it once but he just dismissed it say something about his imagination getting him into trouble one day. It was on one of his mother's bad days that his powers first manifested themselves.

He was 12 years old and she was looking for him again. This time when she reached out to grab his arm he phased and her hand passed right through him. For a few seconds she just stood there with her mouth open like a fish, and then she wobbled backwards and started to scream.

He didn't know what to do. He was scared so he started to run. Before he even realised it he'd run through four walls. He ran to his room and threw some clothes in a bag with his lap top and some other stuff.

His mother was still screaming as he climbed over the security gates. He didn't look back. He had no idea what was happening to him or where he was going, all he knew was that he was never going back there.

He used his lap top to change the access codes to his trust fund so at least he wouldn't starve, well not yet any way.

He was careful with his money, he only used it when he had to but after 4 years of moving from place to place trying to make sure his father couldn't find him it was starting to run out.

That was when Adam had found him, given him a home where he didn't have to be afraid, where no one would keep him locked up and where he was free to explore and learn about his powers.

Spoiled brat? He'd like to see how spoiled Brennan would be if he'd grown up like that. He knew Brennan didn't mean it; he was just upset because Shal had gotten hurt.

He'd stopped pacing now, he was calmer too. He should go and apologise to Brennnan, after all they were all in this together.


	3. Brennan's Side

Disclaimer: I don't own mutant x or the characters so don't sue me plz. I do own the character of Brennan's little sister Casey but feel free to use her if you like.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Two Sides to Ever Story**

Brennan's side

Brennan couldn't believe it. What was it going to take for people to see how reckless Jesse really was?

Was one of them going to have to get killed like Shal almost had?

Images flashed through his mind of Shalimar dead. He could see her lying in front of him with her blonde hair in curls around her shoulders. Her eyes are closed, like she's asleep. She'd be wearing her favourite red dress. His heart went cold as he thought of it. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the images of the woman he loves.

He was working out in the dojo, trying to get rid of the urge to electrocute the molecular.

He'd never get any respect around here, not while Jesse was still everyone's favourite. It was just like being back home. He'd always been second best there too. His stepfather had always favoured his little sister Casey, just like Adam favoured Jesse.

He remembered one time when he was 8 and Casey was 3, she'd drawn on one of the walls but when his stepfather got home it was Brennan Who'd gotten the blame and it was Brennan who got beaten for it.

He didn't blame Casey, it wasn't her fault, and she was just a little kid. He was older, he could take it. That's what big brothers are supposed to do and anyway he loved his little sister.

Things had gone on like that for a few more years with his step dad beating him black and blue whenever he felt like it.

Then the day finally came when he didn't have to take it anymore.

He'd been noticing for while that he was different from all the other kids he knew. It was like getting an electric shock at first, then it turned into sparks, then he was able to throw bolts of electricity out of his hands from one side of a room to another.

He was 16 and he had decided that he'd had enough, he was leaving. He was already packing some of his stuff when his stepfather got home.

"Where d'you think your going?"

"As far away from you as I can get"

"You always did have way too smart a mouth for your own good kid. Must get that from that loser of a father of yours."

Sparks were already starting to fly from Brennan's hands

"Don't you EVER talk about my father like that"

His stepfathers eyes widened in shock as he noticed the sparks coming from the young man's hands.

"I always new you were one of those mutant freaks that were on the news"

Before he even knew what he was doing he shot a bolt through his stepfather. He hadn't done it deliberately. He'd never used his powers against another person before. He just didn't like being called a freak.

He'd been watching proxy blue; he knew there were other people like him out there, other mutants.

After he'd run he found his new powers came in very handy, especially for "borrowing" cars, after all he did need to make a living.

All of that changed when he first met Emma in that bar and became a part of mutant x.

He was sitting on the dojo stairs. He knew he had to apologise to Jesse. He knew the molecular should have been watching Shals back but Jesse wasn't the only one who made mistakes.

And anyway he was the big brother and that's what big brothers' do.


	4. The end of the story

Disclaimer: I don't own mutant x so plz don't sue me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Two Sides to Every Story**

The end of the story

They met in the hallway half way between Jesse's room and the dojo.

"I'm sorry"

They both said the words at the same time.

"I'm sorry Shal got hurt; I should have been watching her back. I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you, I shouldn't have told you to shut up."

"I'm sorry I called you spoiled, I didn't mean that. It wasn't your fault Shalimar got hurt. If you hadn't gotten her back here so fast it could've been worse."

"Friends?"

Jesse held his hand out to the elemental

"Brothers"

Brennan answered him as he slapped Jesse's hand.

They walked down to the lab together to see Shalimar.

She was awake again when they got there but she looked a bit brighter now. She had more colour in her cheeks.

Brennan walked straight over to his girlfriend and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled at him as Jesse hung back looking ashamed.

"I'm ok Jess"

She looked over at her little brother.

"You two weren't arguing earlier were you?"

The feral looked first at her boyfriend then at her brother

"Us, argue?"

"Never"

Emma looked over at Adam and rolled her eyes and laughed.


End file.
